Solderless press-fit electrical contacts are commonly used for mounting an electrical connector assembly to a circuit board. One example of such an electrical contact includes a compliant contact tail that is shaped to form a pair of beams that join each other at their respective ends with a contact void between the beams. Some of these electrical contacts may be characterized as eye-of-needle electrical contacts. The beams are configured to engage an interior wall of a corresponding plated through-hole in the circuit board during a mounting operation. The configuration of the beams and the contact void allow the beams to be deflected radially inward by the interior wall as the contact tail is inserted into the plated through-hole. Outer surfaces of the beams form a frictional engagement (e.g., interference fit) with the plated through-hole. As such, an electrical connection between the electrical contact and the plated through-hole may be established without the use of solder and with a reduced likelihood of damage occurring to the plated through-hole and/or printed circuit board, which may occur when using rigid electrical contacts.
However, as the size of the contacts and the printed through holes is reduced, the holding or retention force (resistance to pull-out) is reduced, often below the minimum designated retention force. The lower retention force is largely due to the fact that thinner sheet metal must be used. The need for a considerable retention force for small contacts that fit in very small holes has been increasing as contacts have become smaller to accommodate the need for higher densities of contacts.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical contact with a compliant section which provides for sufficient retention force regardless of the size of the contact or the opening into which it is inserted.